


Надеюсь, в твоих снах найдётся место для меня

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dreamtalking, Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок не может замолчать, даже когда спит.





	Надеюсь, в твоих снах найдётся место для меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream a Little Dream of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421252) by [HiddenLacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/pseuds/HiddenLacuna). 



Джон медленно выныривает из глубин крепкого, без сновидений, сна. Прижавшись спиной к спине Шерлока и ощущая тепло, исходящее от тела любимого, он задаётся вопросом, что же его разбудило. Поморгав в темноте, с которой в такие дни, как эти, лондонские уличные фонари не могут справиться, Джон прислушивается. Что-то случилось?

Шерлок смеётся во сне.

Улыбнувшись, Джон переворачивается, чтобы обнять своего сумасшедшего возлюбленного. Приподнявшись на одном локте, Джон видит в свете радиоприёмника с таймером, как Шерлок раскинулся на своей половине кровати; его волосы и конечности в беспорядке, а дыхание глубокое, медленное и ровное. А глаза быстро двигаются под тонкими как бумага веками. Он спит.

Шерлок во сне так расслаблен, как никогда _не бывает_ во время бодрствования. Находясь в сознании, мозг Шерлока сортирует информацию, устанавливает связи, отказывается от не относящегося к делу, работает над проблемами и заносит каждую поступающую деталь мира в каталог. _Каждую секунду каждой минуты каждого часа._ Это волнующе. Чрезвычайно захватывающе. И абсолютно утомительно. Джон может только представлять, насколько.

Убрав непослушные чёрные завитки с лица Шерлока, Джон с нежностью целует его в щёку. Он не знал, что сможет так полюбить кого-то, и что его будут любить в ответ отчаянно и безраздельно. Джон понимает, что все его прежние отношения с девушками, которые он принимал за любовь, были всего лишь влечением, вожделением, комфортной связью и страхом перемен. В тот январский день в Бартсе он нашёл в Шерлоке недостающую половинку своей души, про которую не знал, что её ему не хватало. В этом и _в нём_ Джон абсолютно уверен. Он чувствует, что начал жить только сейчас. Шерлок заставляет его разум работать, кровь петь, а сердце биться быстрее... ну, и ещё возбуждаться.

Уронив голову на грудь Шерлока, Джон глубоко вдыхает запах любимого человека, но не желая его разбудить. Шерлок пахнет янтарём, бумагой, лимонами, сеном и, очень слабо, дымом. Моменты, когда он бодрствует, а Шерлок спит − невероятно редки, поэтому, как бы ни хотелось его разбудить и показать, как замечательно и непредсказуемо то, что произойдёт дальше, сейчас Джон испытывает только одно желание − чтобы возлюбленный продолжил исследовать в своей голове мир, заставляющий его улыбаться как ребёнка и смеяться смехом, похожим на раскаты грома.

Шерлок шевелится и поворачивает голову, чтобы встретиться с губами Джона в медленном и сонном поцелуе. − Всё хорошо? − бормочет Шерлок, продолжая улыбаться.

− Всё прекрасно, Шерлок. Спи. − Джон снова отводит волосы с бледного лба возлюбленного и прижимается лицом к его затылку. Обняв Шерлока, он прижимает ладони к его груди. Шерлок откидывается назад и поудобней устраивается в объятиях Джона, в подушках и в своей сказочной стране. Сердце Джона щемит. Он не может поверить, насколько ему повезло.

− Ты не должен никуда идти, если у тебя нет подходящей обуви, − внезапно произносит Шерлок. − Я скажу ему, что мы упали. Даже Майкрофт не сможет справиться с колесницей в это время ночи.

Джон не может сдержать смех. Глаза Шерлока всё ещё закрыты, а дыхание не изменилось. Что же происходит в этой голове? Джон качает головой, улыбается и с нежностью целует Шерлока в лопатку.

− Не волнуйся, Джон, − шепчет Шерлок. − Я знаю секрет крыльев. Я могу написать письмо... хи-хи-хи... − засмеявшись, он затихает. Джон прижимает лоб к шее сумасшедшего гения. Его щеки болят от улыбки.

− Спи, любимый, − говорит Джон. − Спи. Всё в порядке. Ты напишешь письмо, я знаю, что ты сможешь.

Шерлок засыпает.

И ему снится сон.

 

_− Vene, Iohannes*, − требует Шерлок, шагая среди оливковых деревьев. Он только что превзошёл Майцецеро в битве ораторов на форуме, а сейчас зайдёт к Цезарю и получит свитки, благодаря которым им с Джоном ничего не помешает во время путешествия в Британию, где они должны будут командовать легионом солдат в Лондиниуме. Шерлок построил бумажный дирижабль и спрятал его на вершине холма Палатин**. Они с Джоном запустят его из Колизея и, крутя в небесах педали, будут дома как раз к чаю. Кожа Джона сияет как бронза под молодым средиземноморским солнцем, и Шерлок, глядя на то, как по-львиному перекатываются мышцы под формой центуриона, говорит: − Estne volumen in toga, an solum tibi libet me videre?*** − и смеётся, смеётся, смеётся._

***

Примечания переводчика:

Название фанфика − скорей всего отсылка к песне «Dream a Little Dream of Me» Louis Armstrong, название которой так и переводится.

* − Vene, Iohannes (лат.) − Пойдём, Джон.  
** − Палати́н (лат. Mons Pălātīnus, Pălātĭum) − центральный из семи главных холмов Рима высотой 40 метров, одно из самых древнезаселённых мест в Риме.  
*** − Estne volumen in toga, an solum tibi libet me videre? (лат.) − Это − свиток в твоей тоге, или ты так рад меня видеть?


End file.
